The old me
by Belllleee
Summary: The Rory that Yale knew was different from what the normal Rory was, how will they make the transition of that particular change in her life? LDB presence.
1. The truth comes out in a house

A new Story! Tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned or the show.

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory Gilmore was exhausted; she was tired of the facade. She hated that she had to do it and wanted to go back, she wanted her life back. The Rory Gilmore that everyone at Yale knew was different to the normal Rory Gilmore. The Yale Rory Gilmore acted virginal, got straight A's and blushed at everything; many even considered her a virgin. But that wasn't her; she wanted her old self back again. So while when she stumbled upon the phrase _In Omnia Paratuis _she knew she could use it to her advantage. Rory knew all about the Life and Death Brigade and the fact that they had three different chapters; the Yale chapter, the Princeton one as well as the Harvard chapter. This was the first time she was going to be able to do something that was more like her then she has done in the past year, she had to go to an event no matter what the cost. She could use her story as a cover up for wanting to go and enjoy her old lifestyle. After all no one in Yale knows who she is or her real identity. So that is how she found herself leaning on a building waiting for Logan Huntzberger and his two best friends, Finn the drunken Aussie and Colin the guy with a stick permanently shoved up his ass.

"Logan" Rory called out to get his attention and it worked. He and his friends immediately stopped.

"You waiting for me?" he smirked at her as he stepped closer to her

Rory had to contain her eye roll, "I could be" she said slyly as she tilted her head to the side, "Heard of the Life and Death Brigade?" she asked and she watched Colin's head pop up and Finns eyes bulge out of his head while Logan kept his cool.

"I've never heard of it Ace," he lied but Rory knew the truth. Her father and grandfathers have told her stories about their adventures in the Life and Death Brigade with Logan's father and grandfather

"I bet you haven't Logan, it is a secret society and all but your family has a legacy there, as do your sidekicks" she said as she pointed to Colin and Finn. She tried not to laugh at Colin who looked so pale he was about to pass out.

Finn decided to come forward to stand next to Logan, "I am sorry love we have no clue what you are talking about" he said in his thick Australian accent.

"Oh really well the founders of the Life and Death Brigade are Rothschild, McRae, Huntzberger, Vanderbilt, Gilmore and Hayden, am I correct?" she asked innocently.

Colin spoke up for the first time, "Let's talk about this elsewhere, shall we?" he offered, not wanting to have this conversation out in public.

Rory nodded and Finn held his arm out to her which she accepted and they led her to the campus pub.

After a round of drinks Colin began to talk, "Okay, so you know about the founders and I am guessing you have other information on the LDB?" he asked and Rory nodded, so he continued "What is it that you want?" Colin asked

"To go to an event, but I will agree to your conditions of course" she offered something in their favour so that they would agree.

"No, no, no. We can't let an outsider into our events" Colin said being snobby, as per usual. But Rory smirked, "I guess it helps that I am not an outsider, I never introduced myself properly, Rory Gilmore"

Colin jaw hit the table so Rory helped him out by leaning over the table and gently pushing his chin up to close his mouth, Finn was the first one to regain his speech, "You are the Gilmore legacy?" he asked and Rory nodded, "Oh shit" Colin said

"So I guess I can come to an event?" she asked and Logan just looked at Colin who nodded, Logan stated the rules, "No cell phone, no pictures, no names and no description of our location, do you agree?" he asked and Rory nodded.

"We will contact you soon, our next event isn't until another week and a half but maybe we could get to know you better before then, love?" Finn asked and Rory got up to kiss him right under his ear and walked off leaving the boys stunned.

-Gilmore Girls-

As Rory walked off she felt good, she felt like her old self again, she missed that. She missed her best friends that she never got to see. The weekend that the Life and Death Brigade event is on is the weekend of her parents' anniversary and since her mum can't fly because she is six months pregnant her dad is taking her to New York for their anniversary.

-Gilmore Girls-

Two days later Logan Huntzberger walks into the Yale Daily News on a mission, to try and convince Rory Gilmore to go to the pub with them so they can get to know her better. All of the boys thought that she would make a nice part of their group and they all liked her wit. Logan found her typing furiously on her computer, "Hey Ace" he said and Rory nodded in response so he continued, "We are going to the pub, want to come with?" he asked and Rory finally looked up from her computer, "Yep sure" she said as she saved her work and shut down her computer. Logan held out his hand to her and she accepted as they made their way to the pub, giving Rory the feeling of déjà vu.

When the two had entered the pub they spotted the rest of the group; Finn, Colin, Steph and Rosemary. When Rory sat down someone placed a shot of tequila in front of her and all she wanted to do was drink it and order another, but that was a different Rory, "I'll have a chocolate martini" she said to a passing waitress who nodded and got the rest of the tables order.

"So love, tell us about you" Finn asked and Rory thought about what she had to tell him, so she gave him the half truth.

"Well I grew up in Stars Hollow, a small town about a half hour away from Hartford" That was sort of true. When Rory was thirteen her mum and dad got married so she moved away from Stars Hollow and to Hartford, "I am journalism major and a business minor" That was another lie because she was a law major and an insurance minor, as to appease both sides of the family with whom she got along with famously because she was taking over the companies in both those names; Dragonfly Group, Gilmore Group, Gilmore Accounting, Hayden Law, CRL Technologies and Hayden Enterprises, "I was valedictorian at Chilton prep academy and so know I am here at Yale" she finished up the brief version of her life. She had practiced it so many times for the people that she meets at Yale.

"Your mum was the one who wanted out of society?" Steph asked and Rory nodded, by then the waitress had arrived with their drinks and it took all of Rory's will power not to drink it in one go.

"So what is this event?" Rory asked wanting to know more.

Colin sighed as he told her, "It starts in a week, we will pick you up on Friday and return you the next. We are staying at a previous member's house which has lots of bedrooms, he has a daughter but he said that she won't be home for that particular time period. We are going to drink and get drunk; there are loads of rooms in the house so I am sure there will be enough for all of the LDB. I planned it all out" Colin said proudly and Steph patted him on the back.

"Well it has been great fun seeing you and I can't wait till the event" Rory said as she got up and threw a fifty on the table to cover her drink and she walked off. Only six days and she would be back to her normal self.

-Gilmore Girls-

"I like her" Steph announced after Rory walked away.

"Me too" Logan said and his three best friends just looked at him like he had three heads, "You like her" Colin accused.

"Colin please, this is me we are talking about. As if" Logan said and then he really began to think about it, maybe she might be worth getting to know a little better

"Yes and do you forget how well we know you?" Steph asked as she looked over at Finn who was hitting on a red head.

"I just think that we would make good friends, she fits in that's all" Logan insisted.

-Gilmore Girls-

Just before Logan was coming to pick Rory up she called her mum, "Fruit of my lions" her mother's happy voice was on the other end of the phone.

"Mummy" Rory said

"Are you sure you are going to be okay while your dad and I are away?" Lorelai asked sceptically

"Mum, I am going to be fine. I will be busy doing something for the paper" Rory told her mother

"Okay baby girl, I want you to have fun, I am definitely not liking the new you, I want the old one back" her mother told her. It was safe to say that Rory's parents where easy going but Rory changed from who she was to the person she is today and everyone wants her back, especially her parents and best friends

"You and your hormones" Rory stated and her mother laughed. Lorelai was usually very unique, so of course her pregnancies where unique too.

"Of course baby girl, your dad and I are leaving tonight so I won't see you until next week, but call your darling mummy and tell her about the stuff going on in your life. Any new boy toys I should know about?" Lorelai requested.

"You wish mummy, may I remind you that you are happily married and pregnant with your second child?" Rory asked

"I am sure your dad won't mind sharing me" Lorelai said and Rory heard him tell her mother off that she was all his. Rory smiled at the thought of her family, she wouldn't have it any other way.

I love you mummy, say hi to dad for me" she said.

"We love you kiddo" her dad's voice rang through the phone and they hung up.

Rory's next phone call was to her realtor. Rory had a realtor because between the Gilmore and Hayden name that was too many properties to even count and her grandfathers where always acquiring new properties, "Hello Rory" the voice of her realtor, Sally Morgan answered. Rory was on good terms with most of her employees out of her offices; in there she had to be intimidating otherwise nothing would get done.

"Hey Sal" Rory responded

"What can I do for you?" Sally asked. She was in quite a rush but the Gilmore Hayden's are rich and they pay a lot for houses and estates so her pay check goes through the roof.

"Well... I am thinking of transferring to Harvard, well you know how it was my dream but this was closer to home but I miss my friends and my old life" Rory said

"Ror, that is great I miss the old you, everyone does. You are still as nice, considerate and studious as you were but the old you had a perfect balance of the two. I'm glad she is coming back" Sally exclaimed.

"Well I want a penthouse apartment that isn't more than ten minutes away from campus with seven bedrooms in total. I think that you will have to get me two apartments but they need to be in the same building and preferably not needing a key so the elevators must open to the top floor and the second top floor is it doable?" Rory asked her realtor

"Yes I think so, there is one apartment that has just been put on the market that fits those needs, it has; four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a large lounge room, coat closet, pantry and loads of closet space. I just need to see if there is one in the same building that is similar. I am assuming that you would want the penthouse apartment?" Sally asked and Rory agreed. After a few minutes they rang off because Sally had to find her apartment for Rory because Rory requested for it to be done as quickly as possible.

Just then Logan appeared with a blindfold in hand at her window. Rory sighed and opened it to allow him in, he put the blindfold around her eyes and picked up her bag with one hand and held her hand with the other because he was directing her to where she was going or she would most definitely fall.

Logan helped Rory get into Finn's SUV and then he got in after her. "Is the blindfold secured?" Colin asked

"Yes" Logan responded

"Hey Colin, where is Finn and Steph?" Rory asked.

"She can see!" Colin exclaimed and Rory rolled her eyes

"I do have ears Colin and I recognise your voice" She said as Finn let out a moan, "What's wrong with Finn?" she asked

"It is to bloody bright, our sun needs to be darker" Finn insisted even though he was mostly talking to himself.

"Um... Okay" This Rory didn't know how to respond to his comment but the old Rory had a comeback ready in hand.

"So Rory are you prepared for what the LDB might have in store for you?" Stephanie asked

Rory rolled her eyes, the old her was better at this life then the four that were sitting in that very car, "I think I can handle it" she smirked.

Twenty minutes later they reached their destination, to say Rory was surprised would be an understatement when the blindfold came off and she was staring at her house. She was at the Hayden estate, but now she got worried. What if some of her staff recognised her, she would have to find Eliza and tell her to spread the word to the household staff that no one is to recognise her. Rory was pulled out of her thoughts by Logan Huntzberger, "It is a massive house isn't it Ace?" he asked and Rory nodded, "Well you get to use their daughter's bedroom, it is the only one left"

Rory smiled, she got to sleep in her own bed that night, "Perfect" she said as they walked into the house.

As soon as they walked into the house you could see the party going on in full swing. Rory had been informed that every day they would be using a different part of the estate for the festivities, today was inside in the lounge room. Unlike most Hartford society houses this one was modern and had the homey feeling to it, just like Rory and Lorelai wanted. As expected as soon as the door opened Eliza came to the front door, she saw me and her eyes widened. I shook my head at her and discreetly placed a finger over my lips so that she would get the message, she looked at the ceiling and then down to her toes to show me that she saw. Luckily for us no one saw the exchange between us.

"Hello I am Eliza, if there is anything you wish please request it, hopefully I can make your stay at the Hayden home enjoyable" she smiled and grinned back. All of our staff is trained well.

"Hi, I am Logan Huntzberger, this is Finn, Colin, Steph and Rory" he motioned to us all.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" Eliza offered and the other four declined as they wanted to join the party straight away but Rory accepted so that she could have a chance to talk to Eliza.

As soon as the two were safely in Rory's room Eliza closed and looked the door before she turned to Rory, "Care to explain?" she asked

Rory took a deep breath, "Well they don't know that I am a Hayden, or about my past. They think I am the virginal girl who never parties" she watched Eliza roll her eyes, Rory partied and she partied good but she never lost sight of what was important. She was kind, generous, smart, and beautiful and would listen to what others had to say, everyone would say that she was perfect. No matter how much Rory partied or slept around everyone thought of her like she was a princess, she could have two personalities and mix them into one making her totally and utterly unique. "So can you please spread around to the staff that here I am Rory Gilmore and to not say anything suspicious?" Rory asked of her maid knowing that she would agree.

"Of course, but I will make sure that you have a steaming cup of coffee for when you wake up" she smiled and then walked out of the room leaving Rory to just sit on her bed. Her room was exactly as she left it, it wasn't pink or girly, and it was just her and her personality that reflected in her room as well as every other room in their house.

After freshening up a little bit Rory went downstairs with a pen and notebook in hand. She immediately found Colin and Finn so she decided to stick with their group; they seemed like the most fun. Rory was definitely right; Finn was re-enacting the Passion of the Christ very early off in the evening because he was drunk beyond belief.

Rory got little cooperation from the group but that was to be expected, the article wasn't the real reason why she wanted to attend so badly. Logan found her sitting on the lounge and handed her a flute of champagne which she drank quickly and smiled at him in appreciation, "So Ace how is it going?" Logan asked trying to make conversation with her

"It is okay, I haven't had a lot of cooperation but I am pretty sure that even from one day I have enough for my article, by the end of the week I can probably write a book" she smiled

"Probably, shall we go find the boys?" he asked and Rory nodded, placing her now empty flute down on the coffee table and she followed Logan.

Logan led her to where Finn, Colin and Steph were. Colin was pissy and stealing looks at Stephanie's flavour of the week, it is so obvious that they are both attracted to each other but they won't do anything to show it to each other, pathetic really. Finn's shirt was off so everyone had a good look at his tanned and toned Aussie torso. Rory was about to go up and get a drink when from the top of the stairs all they heard was a screeching voice that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn off the music, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Cliff-hanger :) Should I continue? I think I like this story please review; I would like your input in this story to make it better. Any ideas about anything that should be in the story let me know


	2. Surprise guests and secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned, unfortunately.

_Rory was about to go up and get a drink when from the top of the stairs all they heard was a screeching voice that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn off the music, "What the fuck is going on here?"_

-Gilmore Girls -

"What the fuck is going on here?" the voice of Madeline Lynn shot through the house. Rory looked up and sure enough at the top of the banister there standing are two of her best friends. All of the LDBers where confused of how they got there if they didn't use the front door but Rory knew, she and an elevator that connected from her room directly to the garage.

After about two minutes and no one answered Louise turned to Maddie, "Do you think-?" she was cut off by Maddie's response, "As if she would be caught dead at a party as lame as this" Maddie informed one of her best friends

Colin cleared his throat, "Excuse me?" he asked and Rory just sat back and watched the scene folding in front of her.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Have any of you ever heard of Morocco, 2008?" and everyone around them gasped. That was the biggest party in practically all of history, one of the best parties she ever threw in her opinion and the worlds. Of course everyone heard about this party, it was talked about for weeks. She had paparazzi everywhere and she flew everyone out the there from all over the world on various Gilmore Hayden jets. The guest list was for the exclusive of the exclusive and only if you were on the guest list and had your invitation where you allowed through.

Logan was the one to respond when he finally regained his ability to talk, "Of course, I mean who hasn't heard about it. It is legendary"

"The one who threw that party owns this house and that is why she would never be caught at a party such as this" Louise pointed out and Rory took a step away from Logan towards the stair case, this is what she wanted her old life.

"Ace, what are you doing?" Logan hissed.

"Trust me Huntzberger" Rory asked and he nodded. Rory continued to make her way to the stair case as the LDB members cleared a way for her and the all starred at her. Seriously they were born into Hartford society a little subtlety wouldn't kill anyone, would it? Rory was now at the bottom of the stair case, "Madz, Louise when did you guys get here?" Rory asked and Maddie just looked at her. She seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it.

"I am sorry who are you?" Louise asked

"Who am I?" Rory repeated in a patronizing tone, "Well let's see, I am your fucking best friend, we have matching tattoos on our fucking asses, is that enough for you?" she grinned wildly as the two leaped down the stairs to give Rory a hug, they realised who she was. Their hug was so forceful Rory had to hold onto the banister to keep her standing up, Maddie and Louise nearly made her deaf with all the squealing and the Life and Death Brigade members just looked in shock.

After their hug Maddie and Louise pulled away, "What the fuck are you wearing?" Maddie asked

Rory grinned. None of her friends have seen her in the Virgin Mary clothes, "Well I told you I was going to act very different" she said. Indeed it was very different from what she usually wore.

"You actually did that whole virgin Mary shit?" Louise asked in disbelief. The three of them where ignoring all of the Life and Death Brigade members whom where just staring at them.

"Yes, is it so hard to believe that I am that way?" Rory asked innocently.

"Ohh please, Miss-I-lost-my-virginity-in-sixth-grade-to-some-stranger-on-a-holiday" Maddie said. All of the Life and Death Brigade members were about to go crazy. They didn't know this Rory. Sure they heard rumours about the Hayden heiress and her parties but none of them have ever been selected to attend one.

"What better way to lose you V card then to some stranger whom you will never see again?" Rory asked, Maddie and Louise laughed at their friends' antics. They hugged each other again because it has been to long

"Did you bring me Bible Boy?" Rory asked the girls when someone tapped her shoulder; she immediately opened her arms and hugged the man next to her. "Spawn of Satan, how you going?" Rory asked

"I missed you Mare" he said in a booming voice.

"I am quite miss able aren't I?" Rory asked

"That you are my dear" he said and then he finally took in her attire, "Aren't you a little to covered" he asked motioning to her T-shirt that was up to her neck and her jeans, even in the dead of winter she wouldn't be so covered.

"Yeah, I guess I look like a nun" Rory smirked, "Bible Boy?" Rory asked batting her eyelashes

Tristan groaned, between her gorgeous eyes, her pout and the way she batted those eyelashes there was no way one could say no, "What do you want Mare?" Tristan asked

"Would you do me a large favour and get me a cup of coffee from the kitchen" she asked and Tristan complied but not before kissing the top of her head, "Madz, Louise go upstairs I will be up in a minute" she said and she turned to address the crowd when a voice echoed through the room, "Taking charge baby girl, you know how I've always loved that about you" came a voice of Austin Green.

Rory ran down the stairs and jumped into the arms of her former bed buddy, wrapping her legs around his waist because he was so tall it didn't look odd for them to do that. Rory attached her lips onto his and they started to dominate for control, not caring that there where fifty people staring at them. Rory wrapped an arm around Austin's neck and pulled him closer to her; he had his hand on her ass and was starting to kiss her neck. The Life and Death Brigade where shocked, they never expected to see anyone have such a public display of affection, especially not from Rory. In the short time that they have known her they thought that she was an innocent little girl but obviously not, if she was the Hayden heiress and the rumours where true then she has done more daring things then even they have.

Just then Tristan came back into the room carrying two cups of coffee, "Mare please don't scar these people as well. It is bad enough that I had to walk in on you guys but can you at least fuck each other in your own time?" Tristan said and Rory laughed and Austin put her down. Everyone expected her to blush or be embarrassed but to their surprise Rory smirked, "Really I thought that was Maddie?"

"She walked in on you guys the time before that. It is not my fault that you two couldn't wait until you got back to either of your hotel rooms so you decided to fuck each other's brains out in my bed" Tristan informed them just then Christopher Hayden walked down the stairs.

"Hey Kiddo, Bible Boy" Christopher acknowledged Tristan. Tristan, Austin, Madeline and Louise had become Lorelai and Chris's adopted kids. They came from society but they didn't have the love in their upbringing as Rory did.

"Hey Chris" Austin said

"Austin, better not impregnate my little girl" he pretended to be stern and the people from the Life and Death Brigade went from shocked to 'I am going to fall down with how shocked I am and how weird this situation is'. Austin smirked,"Says you who knocked up your girlfriend when you where sixteen" he replied back. No one talked to a Hayden like that so it surprised the Life and Death Brigade on how comfortable they were with each other.

Rory walked from Austin's side to her dad and hugged him, "Shouldn't you and mum be on your way to New York?" she asked her father.

Christopher rolled his eyes, "Well my darling daughter, your mum is simply craving clothing, she was crying about this T-Shirt" he said as he held up the Rhinestone penis T-Shirt and Rory burst out laughing, "What?" he asked. Chris was out of town when Lorelai wore that to dinner and it must have slipped the girls mind to inform him about it.

"Well mum wore that to dinner with grandma Emily and grandma had mums car towed, a very funny experience" Rory conclude and Christopher laughed, Emily Gilmore was very strange at times.

"You had to do that when I wasn't there?" he asked and Rory nodded

"Well I better be off to your mum" he said and then Rory hugged him, "Daddy when you get back can you call Harvard and have them activate my application?" she asked and Tristan and Austin knew what they meant. Maddie and Louise ran down the stairs buzzing in excitement

'You're back?" he asked and Rory nodded, "Finally kiddo, I mean I am your father and have you seen your mother? I miss you partying it up and throwing the most amazing parties in history, trying to get drunk but failing miserably because you got your drinking genes from me. I miss having my party animal, I am glad she is back" he concluded and the LDB stared in awe. Most of their families wanted them to calm down not party it up.

"I have already talked to Sally and she is hooking me up with two apartments for all of us to share so we can have our own space but be close together at the same time" she grinned

"That is perfect kiddo. Your grandpa Straub will be so excited. HE was disappointed when you didn't chose Harvard, it was your dream after all" he told her

"Well you can tell him that I am going there and since I am in Boston I will overlook more at the headquarters of Hayden Law, okay?" she asked

"Yep" her dad said

"Well I am also planning my birthday party as I am sure that these four are here because it is my birthday month, correct?" she asked

"I am so happy that you are planning your party kiddo, maybe I will come to this one?" he asked and then Rory brought him back to reality.

"Dad your wife is pregnant so dream on" she said and kissed him on the cheek and then he left.

"So we are going to be living it again?" Louise asked and Rory nodded, "Yepp, the parties the events the travelling around the world. You guys have no idea how hard it is for me to fake a blush. I am glad I am back" Rory walked back up the stairs so she was above all of the LDB.

"Well . . . I guess you guys know who I am. I am Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third, heiress to both those names. I am the person who held Morocco. I am going to go back to my partying ways. Next semester I will be transferring to Harvard but my birthday is later on this month so I will be throwing a party. I am reclaiming my old lifestyle because this new one isn't working out for me" she then turned to Austin and Tristan, "I am thinking we do a week round trip. Maybe go to Prague, Australia, live it up in Germany and the Morocco since that was where my last big party was so it will be a good way to commemorate my return" Tristan nodded as he handed her one of the cups of coffee that he was holding and Rory took it gratefully and then turned back to the Life and Death Brigade, "You may remain in my house, just try not to burn it down or anything okay?" she asked and got only nods in response because everyone was still trying to accumulate the information. "Eliza" she called and the maid came in

"Yes Ror?" she asked

"Keep the coffee coming, I am planning a week long holiday that is starting in three weeks and I am starting from scratch" she nodded to the maid who understood that every half hour a fresh pot of coffee should be making its way to her room.

"Okay and Ror, I am glad that you are back. I've missed you" she said and then came to hug her employer as well as her friend. The Life and Death Brigade had never seen anyone interact that way with their employees.

"Thanks, Eliza it is good to be back" she said as she gave her now empty coffee cup to the maid, Austin came up behind her and put her into a fire mans carry and took her up the stairs and into her room, the other three followed suit.

After about five minutes the party started to go back to normal. It was only Steph, Finn, Colin, Seth and Rosemary that where still absorbing the information because they had been the closest to Rory from the Life and Death Brigade.

Logan went to sit down next to Finn because e thought he was going to collapse with all of the information, "Wow" said Colin interrupting their silence

"I know" said Steph

"So not only is she more blue blooded then all of us put together but she is the notorious party girl who partied as much as she wanted and could still be kind and studious at the same time" Logan Huntzberger said proving one point, she was utterly unique.

"Why don't we go and find our love?" Finn asked, "After all we are the closest to her from the entire LDB crowd" he pointed out and they agreed to go upstairs to her room and find her.

-Gilmore Girls-

When Rory finally got to her room she was bombarded with questions from her friends so she held up a hand for them to stop talking, "One at a time guys" she smirked.

"You are going to Harvard" Maddie squealed

"Yes I am and you guys are all living with me, I am getting two apartments in the same building so that we are close, so what do you guys think? Do you want to move in with me?" she asked her friends who were quick to agree

"None of those people knew who you are?" Austin asked and Rory shook her head

"So you are planning your birthday party?" Tristan wanted to know

"Yes I am. I am thinking a weeklong trip worldwide and we can have the jets transport us to where Five minutes later Rory came out of her large walk in wardrobe wearing mini shorts and a tight singlet that clung to her stomach and she finally felt like she was at home. Rory went to her bookcase on the far wall and pressed a button that was disguised with the amount of books in front of it. When it opened it revealed a large room with computers and different clocks that showed the time from all over the world. A large touch screen and the best technology that money can buy, after all it was all from her own company.

"Alright guys we have three weeks to plan Mare's comeback party so let's start on ideas" Tristan ordered.

"Okay well I was thinking that we can make it a weeklong event. We travel around the world and we can take everyone on the jets. I think that we start the event in New York and end it in Australia, during the say we can make plans and then party it up throughout the night. The only day we have to ourselves is my birthday for our traditions, right?" she asked wanting her friends opinion.

"Hey Ace" came the voice of Logan Huntzberger.

Rory realised that she never did close the door to her room and then didn't shut the door to her little hideaway where she planned all of her events.

"What is this" Colin asked

"Well this is where the magic happens" she said and she got confused glances from the four Yalies. "This is where I plan all of my parties and events, the great Morocco was planned in this very room" After that was said the four of them looked like they had walked into a museum because they looked like they had seen a part of history.

"So Reporter Girl, you really aren't a reporter girl?" Colin asked and Rory shook her head, "No, I am doing a Major in Law and an Insurance Minor. I will take over all of my families companies but I will be mostly at Hayden Law" she said

"Okay, well if you guys want you can join us for our parties and stuff throughout the week" Steph offered.

"As much as we would love to we have to plan my party and I am never this short on time so it is going to take a lot of work" she said motioning towards her friends that where already clicking on destinations on the world map on the big touch screen for possible location.

"We would love to help you love in any way we can" Finn offered because it would be a dream come true to help the famous Rory Hayden plan a party.

"Well just enjoy your LDB outing and by the way you will be invited to-" Rory was cut off by Austin

"Hey baby girl I think we have got it" he said and Rory listened, "We start on the Tuesday in New York and then Wednesday morning we fly to Prague where we will spend the next day and a half, from there to Paris as per traditions orders then do a brief stop at London, i know how much you love the accents and then to Morocco, then finally we will end up in Australia where we will spend two days and on the eighth day we will head home" he finished and Rory nodded in approval.

"Okay Aust, I need you to find us a hotel in Prague and get some suites in New York. Not everyone will fit in the penthouse. So we seven can be there but all the others need rooms. I will start working on the details so why don't you guys go and enjoy yourselves?" she said, "Oh and guys" she directed to the four Yalies, "You are invited to this event I am throwing" she said with a smirk and then ushered everyone out of the room, including her best friends. Once they were gone Rory got started on her planning.

-Gilmore Girls-

"What was all that about?" Finn asked as the eight of them walked down the stairs

"Well" Tristan began, "Rory plans her parties all by herself, and she hates doing it with others. We have a tradition that we chose the city and she plans the event and when it is one of our birthdays we all go to Paris because it is a city that has lots of meaning to us" he finished

The Yalies just thought about the interaction between the groups of friends, they knew they were close because you would have to be blind not to see that.

"You guys are really close" Steph commented.

"Yeah we have been through everything together we are more like siblings then best friends" Louise added

"Will Rory come down?" Logan asked wanting to see more of the party girl Rory then the good girl Rory which they had come to know.

"Yeah she will, she will be up there for another hour or two calling the Hayden estates to make sure they are ready for the party and then finding hotels. Then she will work on finding the right clubs and that's all she will do for the night" Tristan explained. It was obvious to the four that they had lots of traditions that they share in their group.

"Alright guys, you do know that you can't tell anyone about who we are or what we are doing" Colin pointed out snobbishly

"Don't worry, Colin was it? We are all part of the Life and Death Brigades Harvard chapter. I think I've seen you guys in inter-schooling events, am I correct?" Maddie said and Colin was put in his place. Of course they were LDB members.

"Oh yeah. Will you guys be here all week?" Finn asked desperately searching for alcohol.

"Yep. We are going to stay with Rory. Chris got us leave from classes for a month by flashing the Gilmore Hayden names so it is all good" Austin said as they went to join the party.

An hour later Finn had Maddie pressed up against a wall which was a surprise to everyone. Apparently Maddie went for blondes and Finn had always had a thing for red heads when Louise got a text from Rory, _'Bring the gang and whoever they are making out with. Spa fifteen minutes – Ror'_

So Louise set off finding their little group of friends and she had to pry Maddie away from Finn so they could go upstairs and change. Five minutes later Finn, Colin, Steph, Logan, Austin, Tristan, Maddie and Louise where sitting in the hot tub waiting for Rory to arrive. Maddie leant Steph a bikini because the four of them stayed here enough that they had their own rooms which were thankfully unoccupied by members of the LDB.

Rory came down stairs without a care in the world wearing a black string bikini that barely covered anything. She came down without a towel or a dress and she tried to ignore the looks that the LDB members where giving her. She opened the glass sliding door that lead out to the patio and walked towards the hot tub, "Hey guys" she said as she walked in and sat on Austin's lap.

"Hey Mare" Tristan said

"So how is it going?" Colin asked as the four wanted to see what Rory Hayden was like in her natural environment

Rory bounced up and down in excitement and it caused Austin to groan, after all he was still a guy, "Well I called the Estates and rooms are being set up, I think between the Hayden estates and the Gilmore ones it should be enough in Australia, London and Paris.

"Well you seem to have it under control" Louise said, "Why have we been summoned her, may I ask?" She then added.

"Well I have missed my best friends and darling Austin here, also what a better opportunity to get to know my new friends?" she asked and the group nodded.

Steph, Colin, Logan and Finn learnt a lot about the group of best friends and vice versa. After about a half hour Rory was sitting on Austin and they were in a full out make out session when none of them noticed Logan clear his throat. Finn looked captivated by it like a little kid at Christmas.

"Are they always going at it?" Colin asked nodding towards the two who were completely engrossed with each other to notice the conversation that was taking place.

"Yep. They hook up with each other and then the go out and hook up with other people, all of that and they have still remained best friends" Tristan replied

"Wow" Finn said wishing he could do that with Rory and remain her best friend.

Louise tapped them on the shoulder to remind them that they had guests, Logan looked uneasy but none of them knew the real reason why. They all thought that he was uncomfortable with the PDA but little did they know that he was seeing green because Rory was full on making out with another guy in a hot tub in front of seven other people.

The two pulled apart and Austin stared into Rory's eyes, "Shall we go upstairs?" he asked and Rory nodded. They said their goodbyes and headed upstairs to finish what they started to make their way upstairs as Austin picked her up into a fireman's carry and went up the stairs trying to avoid the attention that the LDB where giving them, at least they would be out of the house the next night.

As soon as Austin was in Rory's room he closed and locked the door and he quickly had her pressed against it as he was kissing butterfly kisses around her neck and kissing the outline of her skimpy bikini.

-Gilmore Girls-

"So they are going upstairs to sleep with each other?" Colin asked awkwardly because he couldn't see how Austin could sleep with his best friend –repeatedly- and then they were still friends. He wished something like that could happen with Steph, but only sex no emotions. Yeah right the two were in love with each other and they couldn't tell that the other loved them.

"Yea, and after a long time apart I would avoid Rory's room for a couple of hours. They can really keep at it, I mean Austin is pretty much the guy version of Rory" Maddie pointed out as she moved closer to Finn who didn't hesitate to put his arm around her. The others were shocked by this action because it wasn't a usual characteristic for their friends.

After another hour or so in the tub they all got out and rejoined the party but only five people noticed that Finn and Maddie went upstairs half way through the party and came down an hour later to rejoin the festivities.

**good:** Yeah I know that. It sucks how that happens

**Ilovemydad:** An update just for you :P

**lulu-20-07:** You aren't too disappointed are you?

**tigerfan24** I told you there would be Tristan. I hope I didn't disappoint with the LDB reaction

**emma:** Yeah it is Rogan

**loveinstantstar:** Well you saw who came home and when she sleeps with Logan will be a long way away

So... What do you think? – xoxo B


	3. Breakfast, Pranksters and Bitch's

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned.

I don't know why but a paragraph was deleted from the last chapter, I will fix it up soon so that the story flows smoothly and I know most of the characters are out of character so tell me if you like.

What do you guys think of my story?

-Gilmore Girls-

"So what were you doing upstairs?" Louise asked Maddie with a knowing glance and Maddie just smirked, "Nothing I went upstairs to get away from the party and he followed. We do have a lot in common" Maddie told her best friend.

"Uh huh, I am sure that is **all** you did" she said emphasising the word all.

"Argh whatever" she said playfully before walking off.

Just then they noticed Rory and Austin walking down the stairs hand in hand. Austin was wearing army green coloured khakis (which looked amazing against his tanned skin) with a white polo T-shirt. Rory was wearing a blue dress with sequins that had a V-neck cut and the back was very low, meaning that all of her back was empty until just above her ass. She looked elegant and fun but yet not sluty, just the right mix. There were a few wolf whistles as she came done the stairs and skipped the rest of the way down hand in hand with Austin and walked up to Tristan and slapped him across the face, "Mare what the fuck?" he asked as he saw the gleam in her eyes meaning that she wasn't pissed at him

"You didn't tell me that you are in a relationship? Tristan Janhlan (A/N: I think that is how you spell it?) DuGrey!" she screeched.

Tristan looked at Austin, "What did you tell her?" he asked and this caused Rory to turn to him as well.

"Austin" she said in a warning tone. She was given the wrong gossip.

Austin held up his hands in defeat, he knew better then to cross a Gilmore or a Hayden and she was both, by blood. "Well one of the girls that Tristan is 'casually dating' he has being seen a lot more of. He knows her favourite flower, her favourite book, her favourite drink and knows her class schedule off by heart. He doesn't sleep with anyone but her and yet he can't commit. So can you see how I think he is in a relationship and how you my baby girl are going to have him convinced that he is starting a monogamous relationship by the time we get to Harvard because if anyone get TJ here to do anything it is you" he said as he flashed her his smirk and Rory nodded.

"Tristan answer me these questions. Do you have a drawer at her dorm? Do you know what time to set the alarm clock so that she can make all of her classes? Do you socialize with her friends? Do you call her or see her at least twice a day? When you are apart do you always think about her?" she asked and Tristan nodded to all of those questions and Rory hugged him and because he was sitting down all of the boys behind Rory took it as an opportunity to look down the back of her dress and they all wanted to have their way with her.

"Bible Boy, you are in love" she stated and he looked shocked.

"Wh..at Mare?" he asked wanting confirmation that this conversation is real.

"You my dear boy are in love and I don't even know her name. E.T?" she asked wanting to know.

"Anastasia Chaplin, she is our age and comes from a middle class family who are not a part of Hartford society or Boston one for that matter" he said

"I will meet her" Rory said and it wasn't a question. It was obvious to everyone that Rory was the head of the group even though most of the time they where a monarchy there were times when she had to pull in the reins and use her authority.

"I am assuming you want her to be invited to your festivities?" Tristan asked and Rory nodded

"You assume correct Bible Boy now if you will excuse me it has been to long since I have had a drink and I am getting a headache from that withdrawal" she said and Finn's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Love will you marry me?" he asked playfully and then Rory walked up to Finn and sat on his lap putting her face as close as she could to his without kissing him. The way she was grinding her ass onto his lap Finn couldn't help but feel aroused.

Rory leant in as if she were going to kiss him but then whispered to his mouth, "I am not on to settle down Finny boy and there is the minor detail that you slept with my best friend, we don't recycle" she said and then kissed his nose and hopped off his lap to go and get alcohol and he got up and followed her.

Rory ordered a Long Island Ice Tea and Finn a scotch. "Love if all of you girls have that same tattoo then i must say it is very sexy" he smirked and Rory nodded.

"Yeah we all have it, the guys have slightly different versions of it but we all have them. By the way we are all surprised that she chose you she normally has a thing for blondes, don't fuck it up alright?" she asked and Finn nodded. No matter what he did he knew that disobeying an order from Rory was harmful, but he liked Madeline anyway something about her intrigued him. Rory took her drink and went back to join her friends.

-Gilmore Girls-

Early the next morning the LDB crew were outside sleeping in tents for the next phase of their week, while Rory and her friends slept upstairs in the main house. At five o'clock in the morning Rory woke up and changed into her work out wear. She wore a soft pink crop top that looked amazing against her pale skin and matching bike shorts with white runners.

When Rory was home she always went for a run around the estate and then she would work out with her personal trainer, so today was no different.

Rory started at an easy pace as she began to jog through the woods at the back at of her Hartford home and when she was finally warmed up she really went at it.

A half hour later Rory arrived at the campsite where the LDB had set up all puffed at sweaty, but still looking beautiful. She ran up to the group that she knew and took Finn's flask straight out of his hand and drunk from it, "Hey" the Aussie moaned in protest but then turned around to see it was me who took the flask.

Just then Logan came up to Finn, "Finn man, we are ready for the st-" he didn't finish because he caught site of Rory, "Wow Ace you run?" he asked

"Well I have a good metabolism so I am skinny without working out but I might as well have abs and muscles" she said and that is when the two bluntly checked her out and where having major problems in their pants because of that site, "Thanks for the drink Finnykins, I have got to go to the gym before everyone else wakes up, don't be shy" she smirked and then she ran off in the way she came but not before she handed Finn his flask.

"She looks hot" Logan said once he was able to regain his speech again.

"You could say that again" Finn agreed. This week is going to be full of surprises and they couldn't wait

-Gilmore Girls-

Rory had just finished her run and went into the kitchen for coffee while Eliza set up the dining table with breakfast for Rory and her friends to eat breakfast before they plan a party as well as partying it up.

"Hey Mare" Tristan said walking into the dining room where Rory was sitting at the head of the table reading the morning paper.

"Morning Bible Boy" Rory greeted him as he sat down to her right and began to pour some of the food onto his plate. "Is everyone else up?" she asked.

"Yeah Maddie and Louise are up they are just getting ready and Austin is still asleep" Tristan said and then he got an idea. He put his plate down and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. He made a detour to Rory's room and then made his way to Austin's room.

"Strange strange boy" Rory muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Maddie asked regarding Tristan as she walked into the dining room.

"I have no ideas. Good morning Madz, Louise" Rory said as she took a sip of her coffee

"Good morning" they said as they began to put some fruit onto their plate.

"So what is the plan for today?" Louise asked.

"Well I already have New York sorted out. I booked us the Palace Hotel on the Upper East Side and I've booked a club called Butter for our lunch drinks and booze and then we are going to go to a club after that until three o'clock in the morning at what time we make our way to the airport and then fly to Prague that morning. We arrive at Prague 1:00 their time and then that is all I have got from this mornings work" Rory finished.

"I still don't understand how you can do all that, I mean it is like a talent or something" Louise said and Rory shrugged.

The group where eating their breakfast in peace and quiet when Tristan came back down the stairs. His face was a tad red and that led Rory to believe that he did something mischievous because his face only flushes that colour when he has done a prank of some sort. She raised an eyebrow at him that the other two didn't see and he gave her a wicked grin.

They usually made small talk before and after breakfast but not when they are seated, one of their traditions. They have all been accustomed to everyone else's breakfast routine that they know it off my heart and silence is the best way for them to each carry out what they do in the morning.

"Good morning everyone" Austin said behind Rory. She turned around to look at him and had trouble keeping a straight face but she managed."Morning Aust" she said trying not to look at his face. Luckily for them Maddie and Louise were in a discussion regarding Rory's birthday present and was ignoring Austin.

When Austin finally sat down Maddie and Louise saw him and fell of their seats from laughing so hard.

"What?" he asked and then Louise pointed to his face so he got up and ran to the bathroom.

All you heard was, "TRISTAN JANHLAN DUGREY!" being screamed and everyone in the dining room had tears on their faces from too much laughing.

"Yes Aust?" he asked innocently.

Austin came back in the room, "Look at my face" he said pointing to his face that was covered in love hearts made out of lipstick and he wore eyeliner to outline them.

"So?" Tristan asked while laughing.

-Gilmore Girls-

After five minutes Austin joined in the laughing while Maddie took a picture of him and put it on facebook for all to see.

"That was cruel" Austin said in between chuckles.

"I was bored" Tristan defended

"Well as much as I love this we need to eat breakfast and I have to get back to planning" Rory instructed and the others were quiet so that they could enjoy their breakfast and then they would go out and join the LDB festivities while Rory planned her big birthday bash.

-Gilmore Girls-

"So where is Ace?" Logan asked trying not to sound desperate to see her but everyone could see through that.

"She isn't into committed relationships you know?" Maddie told him

"Why would I care? We just friends" Logan said

"But you want to be more?" Steph asked

"No" Logan replied even though he was mildly considering it.

"Sure, sure" came the sarcastic response from Colin.

"So back to my main question, where is she?" Logan asked

"Organising some details for her party and then she is probably going to head out and find a fuck buddy" Tristan said

"But aren't you and she dating?" Colin asked Austin

"Hell no! She doesn't do relationships and neither do I, it is just sex" Austin explained and the Yalies were in awe as they had never expected that from Rory.

"Oh" was all Logan could manage and Louise rolled her eyes. He was falling and falling fast for her best friend.

-Gilmore Girls-

Two hours later Rory had come and joined the group in the backyard and was throwing back the drinks with her friends and her Yale friends whom are starting to form into her little group. That's when she heard a laugh.

"Well, well, well looks like it's true the bitch came back home" the mysterious voice said.

"And the slut is on my property" Rory said coolly. By this stage she had gotten off the floor so had her friends and everyone around them had stopped what they were doing to watch the cat fight that was about to happen.

"I thought you were denying your Hayden blood and going all goody-goody" she said

"Listen here Jennifer. I am a Hayden and a Gilmore and also PROUD to be. Furthermore what I choose to do in my own time is none of your business" Rory said with a cool mask on and it surprised all of the people from Yale on how different she is from the person they knew. This girl looked like she had done this a hundred times, and she had.

"Well we all know that only a slut can come out of that heritage" Jennifer smirked but it soon disappeared as anger filled Rory's eyes and then amusement.

"Ahh yes I am the slut aren't I?" she asked rhetorically, "I am not the one who slept with another girls boyfriend in eighth grade. Opps! I wasn't meant to say that was I. Well as long as it is out I must say Jeremy Ryan was quite a good fuck considering" Rory said and then her eyes darkened again, "I am more blue blooded then you could imagine Jen. I'm reclaiming my old lifestyle and all of the advantages as well as disadvantages that come with it. As of now you are blacklisted from all sub parties as well as my parties. It is as if you had just" Rory clicked her fingers for emphasis "vanished." She said.

Jennifer looked scared. She knew that she and Rory had their differences but Rory has NEVER black listed someone from a sub party or party. She knew that if Rory disliked someone it affected their chance of attending one of her famous parties but Rory always allowed everyone into a sub party, "But-" Jennifer started and was cut off by the dark glare that Rory sent her way.

"Off my property know Jennifer" Rory said and Jennifer nodded and retreated.

As soon as Jennifer had left the party went back to normal except Rory, Tristan, Austin, Logan, Louise, Madeline, Steph and Colin.

"Wow that was your first black list" Tristan said and Rory nodded.

" I know I never thought that I would ever have to black list someone but it happened. Remind me tomorrow to make the necessary changes for our contact books" Rory addressed the last part to Austin who smiled in response.

"Now that that's over with lets DRINK!" Finn shouted on the top of his lungs and everyone laughed and agreed.

-Gilmore Girls-

Sorry that its short and a bit delayed but i have been so busy these past few weeks as it is my first couple of weeks back at school. I also have been selected to be in the top class for everything this year and I am proud of that but it also means the homework is piling up but hopefully I don't take too long with my stories. Thanks so much and review. Xoxo - Belle


	4. Authors Note

This isn't a chapter and I am sorry : ( I have started off on the next chapters for my three stories. I want to focus on one story for now. I am not giving up on them it is just easier to focus on one story until I am at least half way through and I have momentum. I also need a beta for all three of my stories. If you haven't read all three of my in progress Gilmore Girl stories then you should, and I have one complete story.

Go to my profile and complete the poll. The poll will end on the 19th of June.

Please read my stories, review, put your input it on them, vote and if you are interested in being one of my betas let me know

-Belle


End file.
